A Sword or a Shield
by CaptainoftheUSSTardis
Summary: Ever since the big reveal of Iron Man ten months ago, the Stark Family's lives have become more public. Tony is no longer just a billionaire weapons dealer, he has become a super hero. Gemma Stark is worried about how reckless her father is becoming, and when technology like the Iron Man suit becomes public, it brings out seemingly harmless competitors, and dangerous ones.
1. Chapter I

"**Where is he?" **Gemma Stark muttered, peeking on stage. Her father, Tony was supposed to be on stage by now. AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill_ was blasting over the speakers, and dancers wearing Iron Man-themed bikinis continued their routine. The whole thing was Tony's idea, since the public apparently needed to be even more amazed by the suit. Gemma noticed that he was trying to be more extravagant and laid back in every way he could lately, well more than he usually was. It was the first Start Expo since Tony Stark revealed that he was Iron Man ten months ago. Ever since that press conference, their lives became more public. Tony was no longer just a rich weapons dealer, he was a super hero. Everyone adored him, and everyone who didn't was competing against him.

Suddenly, Iron Man slammed onto the stage, and the crowd went wild. Metal arms came out of the stage, taking off the suit, revealing Tony Stark in a tuxedo, a giant smirk on his face. The dancers continued around him, and the music ended thirty seconds later. The crowd erupted in cheers. "Oh, it's good to be back!" Tony announced, making them cheer louder. "Blow something up!" A man in the crowd yelled. "Blow something up? No, I already did that," Tony replied.

The crowd silenced after that, and Tony began his speech. "I'm not saying that, the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me." The crowd cheered. "Oh god," Gemma groaned from backstage, where she was watching him. "I'm not saying," he continued, "that from the _ashes of captivity_, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history." Everyone in stadium cheered again, and Gemma rolled her eyes. Tony spoke up again. "I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone, who is man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!" Tony paused, taking in the applause.

"Please, it's not about me," he said. "It's not about you; it's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we chose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why, for the nest year, and the first time since 1974 the best and brightest men and women, of nations and corporations of the world pulled over their resources, shared their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future."

Gemma smiled. _Okay, the last part wasn't that bad, _she thought. The crowd cheered once more. "It's not about us," Tony continued, a little louder. "Therefore what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back, to the Stark Expo!" The audience gave one more round of applause. "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard," he finished. The crowd cheered, and Tony walked off stage. A video started playing on the giant screen of Howard Stark from 1974.

Gemma shifted her attention from the screen to her father. Just as she was about to talk to Tony he turned into a hall way. She approached the hall way to find her father with a worried look on his face. "What are you doing, are you okay?" she asked nervously. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he told her. The two started to walk further backstage, where various technicians and guests were running the presentations. "Did you like my speech?" Tony asked. Gemma chuckled. "You flatter yourself, but I guess the end was okay," she replied, smiling. He chuckled, put his arm around her, and kissed her head. "Where's Pepper?" she asked. "She should be here soon. She came in by jet an hour ago and she had to do couple things for work." She nodded.

An hour later, Tony's body guard Happy approached them. "Okay, honey I have to go now. Stay here until Pepper comes and she'll take you home in the jet, okay?" Gemma nodded. "Okay dad."

"Love you," he told her and kissed her cheek. "Love you too." Not even two minutes after he left, Pepper appeared next to her. "Hi Gemma," she greeted with a hug. "Hi Pep," Gemma replied. "Is Tony here?"

"No, he already left." Pepper nodded and the two walked out into the cool night air. Her father's private jet was parked just in front of them. Just before they climbed the steps to board the jet, Pepper's phone rang. She answered, uttered a few words the hung up. "Change of plans," she told Gemma. "Your father has a senate hearing in Washington D.C. tomorrow at nine in the morning. We're going to meet him there." Gemma sighed and nodded. This hearing probably had something to do with the Iron Man suit. Since Tony's reveal, the government was always on their case about how the suit is a threat to national security, or how they should give it to them. Tony always did his best to smooth-talk his way out of the predicament.

Pepper and Gemma took their seats in the jet. Gemma was by the window, how she liked it and Pepper sat beside her. She gazed up at the sky. There were many stars, but most of their light was drown out by the Expo, as well as the busy New York City. "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts, the plane is about to take off," the flight attendant announced over the PA. Gemma did so, and two minutes later the jet started to move on the run way, and the eventful city disappeared behind her.

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to In Good Hands if you weren't already aware. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter II

**Senator Stern hit **his gavel against the table. It was nine-thirty the next morning, and Gemma was sitting next to Pepper in the senate room in Washington D.C., a few rows behind Tony. Her father was sitting in front, before Stern and other government members. He was quietly talking to Pepper, about something almost inaudible. "Dad, turn around," Gemma whispered to Tony, giving him a glare. "Mr. Stark, can we pick up now where we left off," Stern called to Tony, hitting the gavel on the table again to catch his attention. "Mr. Stark!"

"Yes, dear?" Tony asked innocently, turning around to face the senator. The room gave a short laugh. "Can I have your attention?" Stern asked. "Absolutely."

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

"I do not," Tony said simply. "You do not," the senator repeated. "I do not; well it depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon," Stern said, becoming very annoyed. At first Gemma found the whole situation quite entertaining. Now she herself was getting tired of her father's smart-ass routine. He was starting to behave like a teenager, not an adult, and both Gemma and Pepper knew that. "My device does not fit that description," Tony stated. Stern had wide eyes. "W-well how would you-"

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is," he interrupted. "As?" Senator Stern questioned. "As a high-tech prosthesis," Tony told him. There was a laugh among the room. Pepper rolled her eyes. "That's actually the most apt description," he told the crown in the room, turning around to look at them. Stern sighed. "It's a weapon, it's a weapon Mr. Stark," he said. "Please, if your priority-" Tony started but the senator interrupted. "My priority is getting the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." _Nice try, _Gemma thought. There is no way that Tony was going to let the government take the suit away. _She_ wouldn't let the government take it away. It was at times like this when she wished that he'd never revealed that he was Iron Man. "Well, you can forget it," Tony said sternly. "I am Iron Man, the suit and I are one. To turn over the suit would be to turn over myself which would be a level of servitude or prostitution depending on what state you're in." Once again, everyone in the room laughed, expect for Pepper, who sighed and buried her head in her hands and Gemma who didn't smile. Stern scratched his head in embarrassment. "Uh, look, I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution, of course not, you're a senator, come on!" The room laughed louder this time. Tony looked back to Gemma and Pepper. His smile instantly dropped when Pepper shot him a serious glare, and Gemma shook her head. "I'm no expert in weapons," the senator continued. "But we have someone here who is an expert. I would now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." Gemma glared. Along with her father, she hated Hammer. He had been competing with Stark Industries for the longest time, and tried to out do everything they accomplished. Most of the time Hammer had no avail, but he still managed to piss Gemma off. "Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer enter the chamber and I am wondering if and when any _actual_ expert will attend," Tony said. Many of the people in the room murmured.

Justin Hammer stood up and glared at Tony, which he returned with a smirk. Senator Stern hit the table with the gavel again to silence the room. Hammer let out an annoyed laugh. "Absolutely," Hammer said. "I'm no expert." Gemma rolled her eyes. "I differ to you, Anthony. You're the wonder-boy. Uh- senator, if I may, I might well not be an expert, but you know who was," he turned to look Tony in the eye. "Your dad," Hammer pointed at him. "Howard Stark. He was really a father to us all, to the military and industrial age. Let's just be clear, he was no flower child, he was a lion, kind of why we're here. In the last ten months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield, and he asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted Anthony, I really do. I would love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house. But this ain't Canada. You know we live in a world with grave threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man and God bless America."

There was scattered applause. Gemma couldn't believe that these people were buying his act. She knew that he was just trying to act like the big hero, that Tony couldn't be trusted with the suit. "This guy's an idiot," she whispered to Pepper. She nodded in agreement. Stern spoke again. "Thank you, Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to call Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

Gemma's eyes widened. She turned and saw Rhodey walk down the center of the room. No way could they've convinced him to speak against Tony. He trusted him. Tony got up from his seat and approached Rhodey. "Hey buddy, didn't expect to see you here," Tony said nonchalantly. "Look, it's me, I'm here, deal with it," Rhodey replied in an annoyed tone. They bickered for two seconds before they sat down. "I have a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes, and Colonel for the record, will you please read page fifty-seven, paragraph four-" Stern said before being interrupted.

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report sir?"

"Yes sir."

"It was to my understanding that I would be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed-"

"I understand…" the two continued to argue until Rhodey gave up and read the paragraph from the report. Gemma gazed up at the clock to her right. Just after ten. She was starting to drift from the conversation in front of her. A couple lines from Rhodey's report kept her interest. He read that since Tony didn't work with the government, he couldn't be trusted and imposed a threat. Gemma scoffed. Why would Rhodey write something like that? He knew Tony since university. They trusted each other with their lives. Her faith was restored shortly after when Rhodey tried to explain that there were more benefits of Iron Man than liabilities, although Stern didn't what to hear it.

The two continued to speak over each other when Tony spoke up and said, "I'm not a joiner but I'll consider Secretary of Defense if you ask nicely." The room chuckled, and Gemma smiled slightly. Stern cleared his throat. "I'd to show the imagery connected to your report-"

"Don't you think it's premature to show these images?" Rhodey spoke up. "Colonel, I understand if you could just read those for us, that would be great," Stern said. Rhodey gave an annoyed sigh and explained the images that came up on the screen to their right. They were air shots, of what looked like army bases. There were parts of the pictures that were zoomed-in to reveal copies the Iron Man suit, or at least attempts. Rhodey explained that people were trying to make reproductions of the suit, and that they were functional.

Gemma glanced at her father, who was doing something with his phone. Suddenly, a black window opened on the screen, running computer code. The sentence on the bottom of the window made her eyes roll. _Welcome Mr. Stark. _Many people in the room gasped as Tony over rid the screen. "Boy, I'm good," he said. She scoffed. "I commandeered your screens. I need them. Now let's see what's really going on."

Videos started to play on the screens. The first was of a metal suit that looked more than a giant bug than anything, walking out of some sort of warehouse. Not even thirty seconds after the suit malfunctioned and fell over, causing a collective gasp from the room. Gemma looked around; everyone stared at the screens in shock. A few people rose from their seats. "C-can you turn that off," Stern began, pointing at the screen. Hammer quickly got up and fiddled with the cables in front of the screen.

A second video started to play, of a suit that was hurdling towards the ground and exploded. "Is that Justin Hammer?" Tony asked to no one in particular when a third video played. "How did Hammer get there?" The screen showed Hammer giving directions to a suit. Hammer was still fumbling with the cords when his suit on-screen malfunctioned. The sound of his on-screen cursing came through the speakers. Gemma giggled to herself. Hammer then found the extension cord and ripped it apart from another, making the screen go black.

"I'd say most countries five, ten years away, Hammer Industries twenty," Tony said. Hammer fumbled back to his seat. "I'd like to point out that the test pilot survived," Hammer informed, but it did little help. "I think we know the point that he's making-" Stern started only to be cut off by Tony. "The point is you're welcome," he told the senator. "I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working, we're safe, America is secure. You want property? You can't have it! But I did you a big favor," he paused for a moment and turned around to the rest of the room. "I have successfully privatized world peace!"

The room erupted with cheers from almost everybody. Gemma sighed and glanced at Pepper who was giving Tony an annoyed glare. Amid all the applause Senator Stern rose from his seat and cursed at Tony. He only responded by blowing him sarcastic air kisses. He exited the room shortly after giving a short speech to the news crew who were filming the hearing. After almost everyone cleared out, Gemma and Pepper looked at each other and left to the jet, where Tony was already celebrating with champagne.


	3. Chapter III

**Gemma didn't say **a word to her father until fifteen minutes after the jet took off. Tony was sitting across from her, still smirking and drinking his champagne, which annoyed her even more than the way he acted at the hearing. "I can't believe you," she finally said, crossing her arms. "What?" He acted innocent. She scoffed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "The way you acted during the hearing!"

"So?"

"You acted like a stuck-up teenager!" Tony was speechless. He shifted in his seat and looked out the window for a few seconds. The sun brightly shone through the small windows. Tony quickly downed the rest of his champagne. "You want some?" he asked nonchalantly. Gemma's mouth dropped. "What- I don't want a drink! I'm sixteen! And don't change the subject!" she cried, pointing her index finger at him. "You can drink if say you can," he told her. Gemma's eyes widened. "What is with you?"

"Guys," Pepper interrupted. "Look, Tony. Gemma was right about how you acted in there. So from now on, tone your act down okay?" Tony sighed, and poured himself another flute of champagne. "I still beat those ass-clowns," he muttered. Gemma rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and sat one row behind him. Tony and Pepper then got into some sort of argument, but she ignored them as she put her ear buds in. Pressing play on her iPod, she looked out the window. They were above a city, and from up in the jet it seemed as if it was the perfect city. Sighing, she took out her book from her carry-on bag, and read until the jet landed two hours later.

As soon as Gemma, Pepper and Tony exited the jet, they climbed into their black limousine, which would take them home. "You can't stay mad at me forever," Tony piped up. Gemma ignored him, looking out the window at the passing cars. "Come on," he begged. She turned to face him and saw that he was giving her puppy-dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, shook her head and chuckled. "Fine, as long as you start acting like an adult." Tony smiled. "Deal."

When the three entered the mansion, Tony went straight down to his workshop, without even putting his suitcase in his room. Gemma did the opposite, taking her overnight bag to her room, and unpacked her belongings. She, Tony and Pepper had been going to New York a lot recently, mostly to set up for the Stark Expo. It wasn't uncommon for them to take frequent trips, so she was used to it. But going places didn't feel as good as being at home, working on the next model Iron Man suit with her father. Soon she would be missing all that, since she was going to be attending MIT in the fall. Truthfully she was nervous, and sad that she would be missing spending time with Tony and Pepper. Although she was excited as well, but she still had five months to spend in Malibu, and travelling back and forth to New York for the Expo.

After putting away her clothes, Gemma changed from the business outfit she was wearing to casual sweat pants and tee-shirt. She walked down to the foyer of the house to find it empty. Then the sound of Tony and Pepper bickering came from the workshop. Sighing, she went down to see what was going on. When she entered the code for the workshop door and entered, she saw holograms all over the room. Her father and Pepper were in the corner, holding flutes of champagne. Usually when the two argued, they wouldn't get over it this quickly. It had only been a few seconds since Gemma heard the complaints of Pepper and recklessness of Tony, and now it seemed as if they were celebrating a great business success. They turned to see her. "It sounded like you guys were arguing," she said, approaching them. "What's going on?"

"I made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries," Tony said in a calm voice. Gemma's eyes widened. "Oh wow," she said, completely surprised. She never saw that coming, but she was happy for Pepper. After all, after putting put up with Tony all these years she was more than capable of running the company. Gemma smiled at Pepper. "Congrats, I couldn't think of anyone better to be CEO," she told her. Pepper smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Gemma." Pepper drank the champagne and stood. "Well I better find you a new assistant," she breathed and exited the workshop.

Gemma took a seat next to Tony. "That's a big move, making Pepper CEO," she told him. "Yeah well she deserved it," he said, taking a sip of champagne. "No, yeah of course, but are you sure this wasn't for some other reason?" she asked. "What do mean?"

"Well you've been acting like a way more extravagant version of yourself, what with the Expo and the senate hearing... I'm worried about you," she confessed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Gemma," Tony started holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "I am completely fine. You don't have to worry, okay?" Gemma smiled and nodded. The two walked back to the foyer, when Gemma saw that Tony's suit case was still near the front door, untouched. "Aren't you going to unpack your suit case?" she asked. "No, why would I?" he replied, heading to the kitchen. "Uh, because we're not going back to New York for a couple weeks?" she told him. Tony took out an apple from the fridge and bit into it. "No, but we're going to Monaco on Thursday."

Gemma's mouth dropped and she scoffed and went over to the island where her father was. "That's in three days! When were you planning to tell me?" she practically yelled. "I thought I already told you," he said. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Well, clearly you didn't. Look, whatever, why are we going anyway?"

"For a vacation, plus I have a car entered for the Grand Prix."

"Oh, of course you do," she said, and left the kitchen to go to her room. She wasn't mad at Tony, well she was a little since he didn't bother tell her that they were going to Monaco. She sighed and opened her laptop and went on YouTube, since she had nothing better to do. On the front page she saw a video with a thumbnail that looked familiar. She realized what it was and blinked twice to make sure she was seeing correctly. It was the video of Tony's senate hearing, with thirty million views. She groaned and shut her laptop. "Oh God."

The next afternoon Gemma and Pepper sat on the couch and the home's gym, while Tony and Happy boxed inside the ring. Suddenly, Tony hit Happy in the face. "What the hell was that?" Happy complained. "It's mixed martial arts, it's been around for… three weeks," Tony said, making Gemma smirk. "It's called dirty boxing," Happy retorted.

Right after, a young woman with red wavy hair wearing a white blouse and black dress pants entered the room. She walked over to Pepper and quietly discussed a few things. Gemma turned to see her father staring at the professional-looking woman. "Lesson One, never take your eyes off your-" Happy was trying to say but Tony knocked him down. He took a drink from his bottle and turned the woman. "What's your name lady?" he asked. "Rushman, Natalie Rushman," she said without hesitation. "Front and centre," Tony said pointing to the ring. "Enter the church."

"No you're seriously not going to…" Gemma trailed off. "Oh, it's no problem," Natalie said, entering the ring. "I'm sorry, he's very… eccentric," Pepper told her. Tony stared at Natalie for a few seconds and took a drink. He turned to Happy. "Can you give her a lesson?" he asked, exiting the ring. Gemma's mouth dropped. "Dad really?" Tony approached Pepper. "Where is she from?" he asked. "She is from legal and she is potentially a _very_ expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that," Pepper replied quietly. "Anyway, I have three potential candidates for your assistant lined up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet, I need someone now and I feel like it's her," Tony said. Pepper disagreed and they kept talking back and forth until everyone's attention turned to the boxing ring where Natalie was fighting Happy. Pepper let out a yelp when she slammed Happy against the floor of the ring and Gemma gasped. "Happy!" Pepper cried approaching the ring. "That's what I'm talking about," Tony said, making Gemma roll her eyes. "I just slipped," Happy said.

Natalie then exited the ring and walked up to Tony. "I need your impression," she said. "Quiet, reserved-"

"She means your fingerprint, Dad," Gemma told Tony, a little annoyed with him. Tony gazed at Gemma and then back to Natalie. "Oh, right," he said and pressed his thumb on an ink tray and then on the form that officially turned Stark Industries to Pepper. "You're the boss," he said to Pepper, chuckling. Natalie closed the folder. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she asked. "Yes, that'll be all. Thank you, Ms. Rushman," Pepper answered for him. Natalie nodded and left the room. Tony turned to Pepper. "I want one."

"No," Pepper and Gemma said in unison.


	4. Chapter IV

**The sun shone** brilliantly as Gemma, Tony and Pepper entered the five-star hotel in Monaco around one p.m. the next day. A couple hundred fans and reporters were just outside the hotel, screaming and taking pictures. The cool air in the hotel bar hit her as they entered, and Gemma smoothed down her mid-length coral-pink dress. Her father was beside her, wearing a blue tuxedo, and Pepper wore a full-length black dress.

"Whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, go with it," Tony said softly to the two women. "Go with it?" Pepper asked. "What do you mean?" Gemma responded. Tony didn't get to reply, since a waiter came up to them and handed Tony and Pepper glasses of scotch. Gemma looked across the room and saw Natalie Rushman approach them. "How was your flight?" she asked. "Fine," Tony replied. Natalie then took the scotch out of Pepper and Tony's hands. "We have one photographer, if you don't mind," she said politely. Gemma then noticed a man with a large camera pointing there way. Gemma smiled as best she could, trying to ignore the fact that Tony and Pepper were arguing once again. She nudged her father to try to get him to stop.

After the photographer left, Natalie ushered them further into the bar. "What's on the agenda?" Tony asked. "You have a nine-thirty dinner," Natalie replied. "Great, I'll be there at eleven."

"Dad…" Gemma scolded quietly. Tony faced her and smiled innocently. He then stopped and pointed to the table beside them. "Is this us?" he asked. "It… can be," Natalie replied and went off to arrange it. Suddenly a man came up to them and congratulated Pepper on her promotion. After they chatted for a little the three of them went up to the bar counter. They started talking when Gemma saw Justin Hammer peek out. She sighed in annoyance. "Anthony!" Hammer chimed, joining them. "My least favourite person in the world," Tony muttered and turned his gaze to him. "You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car," Hammer said, chuckling. He turned and looked at Gemma. "Hey, kid."

"Please don't call me that," Gemma said, overly annoyed. Hammer chuckled awkwardly. "You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair," he introduced the woman who had slept with Tony the night before she went to Afghanistan. Gemma glared at her. "Hi," Pepper greeted Christine. Gemma could tell she was trying the fact she didn't like Christine at all. "Yes, roughly," Tony muttered. "Roughly," Christine repeated. She shifted her gaze to Gemma. "Miss Stark."

"Christine," Gemma greeted, giving her a fake smile. "BTW, big story, the new CEO of Stark Industries," Hammer told Christine, pointing to Pepper. "Yes, congratulations," she said. "My editor will kill me if I don't get a quote for the _Powerful Women_ issue."

"Um, sure," Pepper agreed. "You know she's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair," Hammer said. Gemma rolled her eyes, which Justin caught a glimpse and glared at her. "Yes, she actually did quite the spread on my dad last year," Gemma said, fake smiling. "She did a story too," Tony added. "Uh, I'm going to go freshen up," Pepper announced and left in the direction of the ladies' room.

Christine pulled her recorder out and started asking Tony and Hammer questions. "This is the first time since you've seen each other since the senate hearing…" she started but Tony interrupted. "You mean since he got his contract revoked." Gemma let out a slight giggle. "Actually, it's on hold," Hammer tried to explain but Tony ignored him and they started to talk over each other. Gemma sighed. "Girls, while you let all your feelings out, I'm going to over to our table, okay Dad?" she said, and he smirked and nodded. She made her way through the small groups of people to the table Natalie had reserved for them. Pepper was already there watching Tony and Hammer bicker back and forth.

Gemma took a seat next to Pepper. "Childish, isn't it?" she said, gazing at her father and Justin as well. The two women looked at each other and shared a laugh. "I know," Pepper agreed. "One day they're going to end up causing a war." Gemma giggled and saw Tony exit in the direction of the men's room. Hammer went to go sit at a table and Christine followed him. As the two men separated she heard Hammer talk about a slot at the Expo. She couldn't believe Tony was giving him a slot, that he went from "my least favourite person" to "I'm going to give him a slot at the Expo".

About half an hour later, Tony still hadn't shown and Gemma noticed that almost everyone in the bar was looking at the TV screens. "What's going on?" she muttered and turned her attention to the screens. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Tony, getting into the race car he sponsored. He was going to race the freaking thing! "Oh my god!" Gemma exclaimed. "Is that your father?" she heard Pepper say from beside her. "I'm going to kill him," Gemma said, glaring at the screen. She turned to see Pepper with a very worried look on her face. "Natalie, Natalie!" she called over to Tony's assistant. "Did you know about this?" she asked quietly. "No this is the first I've known," Natalie replied. "This cannot happen," Gemma breathed. "I understand," Natalie said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Where's Happy? Can you get him?" Pepper asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Absolutely, right away," Natalie responded and dashed off to the entrance of the bar. On the screen, the race started and Gemma watched her father race his car. She couldn't believe he would be so stupid. People died in these things! "Why would he do this?" Pepper asked. "This is why I'm worried about him," Gemma said, mostly to herself. Their eyes were glued to the screen as well as everyone else's.

Not even five minutes into the race, the next craziest thing happened. A man wearing an orange jumpsuit walked right onto the track, where cars could kill him. Everyone gasped. There was something strange about the man. It looked like chains were coming out from the sleeves of his jumpsuit. Gemma's mouth dropped when the top of his jumpsuit burned off, and revealed some sort of suit, with a piece that resembled an arc reactor in the center. Then the chains lit up with electricity and as soon as a car raced towards him the man sliced it in half. Gemma let out a slight yelp. "Oh, my god!" Pepper cried, covering her mouth with her palm.

Gemma looked over to the entrance of the bar and saw Happy, holding up Tony's travel Iron Man case. "Pepper," Gemma nudged her and they raced towards Happy and got to the car they arrived in. "Gemma, you have to stay here," Pepper ordered as she got into the back seat. "There's no time to argue, I'm coming with you," Gemma replied and opened the car door and sat beside Pepper. She fumbled with her seat belt before putting it on. "Happy, drive, now!" Pepper yelled. Happy step on the gas pedal and they sped through the streets of Monaco towards the race track. "Hang on," Happy told the women. Before she knew it, the car was on the race track, driving in the opposite direction of the other cars. Gemma buried her head in her arms, and occasionally looked up to make sure they weren't about to crash into anyone. "Happy, watch out," Gemma called to the driver. "Give me the case!" Pepper said frantically to Happy. He tried to toss the case over the passenger seat, and it slowly made its way over into Pepper's hands. "Where's the key?" Gemma asked, equally frantic. "It's in my pocket."

"Car!" Gemma yelled as they swerved out of the way. She then reached into Happy's pants pocket and found the key. "Here it is!" she cried, handing it to Pepper. Gemma gazed at the track in front of her and saw her father fighting the man with the chains. "There he is!" Gemma pointed. "Okay, hang on, again," Happy said. "What do you by th-" Pepper didn't get to finish her sentence as the car slammed into the man with the electric chains. Tony was on the chain link fence above the hood of the car. "Are you okay?" Happy yelled as Tony got down from the fence. "Yeah," Tony said. "What were you trying to do?" he added. "I was trying to scare him!" Happy reasoned. "Are you out of your mind!?" Pepper screamed at Tony as he faced her. "Get in the car!" Gemma yelled. "What are you doing here?" Tony cried. "Helping you! Now get in the car!" Gemma retorted.

Tony sighed and went to open the car door. "God, this is embarrassing. First vacation in two years." As he opened the door but the man's chains sliced it in half. Gemma screamed and ducked her head and Happy hit him again. Pepper screamed as Happy continued to him. "Hit him again!" Tony yelled. Suddenly the man's chain whipped around and sliced the car just about in half. Gemma screamed and got away from the car and ran on to the race track, careful to avoid the man. She was able to get a good look at him. He was big, with long greasy black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. "Give Dad the case!" Gemma yelled to Pepper, who was still in the car screaming. The case managed to find its way into Tony's hands and he stepped on it, and the Iron Man suit covered his body. Many people that were in the crowed came back and cheered.

When the suit fully over took his body, he started firing at the man, but his chains wrapped around Iron Man's hand, and then his neck and torso. "Dad!" Gemma screamed. It looked like the power was draining from the suit. Her confidence was regained when Iron Man started wrapping himself up in the chains to get really close to him, and when he did, he fired and took the center of the man's suit out. The big man fell back and the electricity stopped flowing through the chains. "Oh, my god," Gemma breathed and ran to her father. "Are you okay?" she asked. He turned and nodded, and looked back at the man who was now being taken into custody. "You lose Stark!" the man spat. "You lose." Gemma breathed heavy and looked to her father. He stared at the arc reactor-like device in his hand, and crushed it.


	5. Chapter X

**After Tony's suit** transformed back into the case, he handed it to Happy and then turned to Gemma. "Are you okay?" he asked. Gemma looked at her father and noticed his wounds. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face. Frankly, she was a bit in shock at what just happened, but she was fine. Well, as fine as anyone who had been in a car that drove onto a race track and slammed into a man with electrical chains attached to his arms could be. "Yeah, yeah," Gemma confirmed. "He didn't hit you?" he questioned, holding onto her arm. She shook her head. Tony nodded and put his arm around her. "Let's get back to the hotel room," he said, and they started to move across the track out to the rode.

Reporters and people immediately swarmed the two, making the air feel even more hot and sticky. Questions were shouted, and Gemma could see the black uniforms and gun holsters of policemen, but none ever appeared beside them. The walk to the hotel was relatively short, but the public made it seem longer. When Tony and Gemma entered the cool hotel, eyes locked onto them, making Gemma feel uncomfortable. Several people started murmuring amongst each other. In the corner, she saw Hammer with a weird smirk on his face. She convinced Tony to take the stairs, to avoid waiting and other people in the elevator. Tony agreed, and they walked up the twenty flights of stairs to their room.

As soon as Gemma and Tony walked into the hotel room, Tony lay down on his bed and Gemma washed her face in the bathroom. Their hotel was quite large and beautiful. There were two king-sized beds, a kitchenette, a large flat-screen TV and a view of the race track. There was a knock at the door, and Gemma's head shot up. She looked out the door and saw her father talking with two police officers.

"Who is he? I want to know why he did what he did," Tony told the officers sternly. "All we know is that his name is Ivan Vanko." The officer sighed. "We are doing everything in our power, but he hasn't spoken at all. We don't even know if he speaks at all," the officer said in a French accent. "I want to see him, he'll speak to me," Tony retorted. "We do not know if it's entirely safe-"

"Just take me to see him." The officer nodded. "We'll come back in an hour and escort you," the officer said and left the room. Gemma sighed and walked out the bathroom. Tony was doing something with his some small device, but she couldn't tell what. "What on Earth possessed you to do that?" Gemma almost yelled. "Do what?" Tony looked up nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe race a car in the Grand Prix, and almost getting yourself killed?!" she raised her voice. "I didn't know that maniac was going to walk onto the track and try to kill me!" he told her, his voice was firm, but there was a slight hint of fear. "If you didn't race that stupid car you wouldn't have almost been killed!"

Tony didn't say anything, but his face seemed almost, apologetic. "You promised!" Gemma said as she started pacing in between the two beds. "You promised to act like an adult! And what do you do the first chance you get? You do something childish! How do you think _I_ feel? Seeing you, putting yourself in danger. I've already almost lost you once, and I do not want that to go through that again." She looked Tony in the eye, and she felt tears well up in her own. There was a long silence, in which she hoped Tony would say something, _anything, _but words never escaped his mouth.

Gemma shook her head, on the verge of tears. She then dropped herself on her bed and covered her face with her arms. There were the occasional sounds, Tony going into the bathroom, the knock at the door, the police officer and Tony closing the door. Other than that, it was completely silent, which made it that much easier to fall asleep.

The sun shone in her eyes, making Gemma wake up. She was still alone in the room, so that much time couldn't have pasted. Her stomach rumbled, so she took her room key and left the room to go to the bar. On any other day like that she would've ordered room service, but something about a crowded room attracted her for some strange reason. Maybe it was that people were too busy dealing with their own lives to deal with hers, or maybe she just wanted to hear voices instead of the daunting silence of the hotel room.

When she entered the bar, heads turned and lips whispered, but she ignored them and sat at the table Tony had booked for dinner. One of the waiters brought her a glass of iced water and she smiled politely. After taking a sip, she looked down at the leather-bound menu. Suddenly, she heard the sound a chair across from her move and someone sit down which took her by surprise. Gemma looked up from the menu and glared. "Gemma Stark, crazy race huh?" Justin Hammer asked in a not-at-all sincere voice. Gemma sighed. "Go away, Hammer," she said sternly. "What did you think of your father entering in the race?" he asked, as if he was determined to piss her off. Gemma groaned. "You're not a reporter, and I'm not answering your questions," she told him, giving him a glare and then looking back down at the menu. She eyed a mushroom ravioli dish, and her stomach rumbled a little more. "You've certainly got your father's attitude," Hammer chuckled. Gemma rolled her eyes. "Oh, so I'm going to be showing a new project at the Expo."

"Why would Dad let _you_ of all people have a slot?" She interrogated. "Maybe he wants to check out the competition," he said, smirking. "Oh please, he hardly thinks you're competition," Gemma retorted, taking another sip of water. "Don't worry, my project is going to be big," Hammer said, eying the TV that was recapping the events of the Grand Prix. Gemma looked at him curiously. Before she could ask him what he meant, Hammer got up from the seat and joined another group of people across the bar.

Just as she finished her mushroom ravioli, Gemma noticed her father enter the hotel lobby. She could've guessed earlier because of all the noise from outside, not to mention the countless reporters who wanted the next big scoop on Tony Stark, billionaire superhero who fought off a guy with electrical chains. She told the waiter to charge the meal to her room, and joined her father in the lobby. "What did Vanko say?" she asked plainly as they stepped onto the elevator. "I thought you weren't talking to me," Tony replied, looking forward without giving her a glance. "It's just a question, and I want an answer," Gemma retorted, crossing her arms. "Nothing of importance, nothing I can't handle," he replied. Gemma scoffed and shook her head. "Lying won't get you anywhere. What did he say?" she asked firmly.

The elevator dinged and the two stepped out into the empty hallway. Tony gave Gemma a glance as they walked to their room. "Don't worry about it. He's locked in a jail cell." Gemma's eyes grew wide. She realized what he meant. "Did he make some sort of threat? I have the right to know!" Tony stopped in front their room's door and smirked. "Why are so stubborn?" He asked, fiddling with the room key. "Well maybe it's because _you_ are way _more_ stubborn," she replied, smiling lightly. Her father looked down at his feet and sighed. "Your mother is stubborn too," he muttered, almost inaudibly. "My mother?" she question as Tony slid the card key on the lock and the door clicked open. "What do you mean?" she asked again, marching behind her father into the room.

The last time Tony mentioned her mother was when she was about five or six. Never any time after that. Gemma thought it was a touchy subject or something, since Tony never really told her what happened to her mother. He only mentioned her in adjectives. "I'll tell you another time," Tony said, plopping down on the couch and turned on the TV. Gemma rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of the couch and joined him.

Later that evening, Gemma put down her book and took out her pajamas from her suitcase and changed into them. It felt almost like she was taking all the events of that day off, and putting on something more carefree. She sighed comfortably and went to go brush her teeth before she went to bed. The bathroom lights were on when she got there, but something in the mirror through the small opening of the door. Her father stood there, shirtless, the arc reactor glowing. But something else was not right. He had a worried look on his face, the same look he had given her at the Expo. On his chest, to her horror, were black lines that resembled lines in computer circuits coming from the reactor. The traveled as far down as his belly-button and as high as high collar bone.

Gemma let out a little gasp and dashed away from the room. How could Tony say he was fine, he was definitely _not _fine. Whatever was happening to him it looked real concerning. Did Pepper know already? Not likely. Knowing him, he probably kept it to himself thinking he could control it.

A couple minutes later Tony came out of the bathroom with a new shirt on, and Gemma went in before he could say anything. She stayed in there awhile, and when she came out again, all the lights were off, but she could see the dim glow of Tony's phone is his hands. She crawled onto the king-sized bed and pulled the duvet over her even though it was particularly warm. She was almost asleep when she felt a kiss on her head and heard her father's whisper. "Good night honey, I love you."


End file.
